


A New Yorker in Trollberg

by ShortDrummer2



Category: Die Hard, hilda - Fandom
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortDrummer2/pseuds/ShortDrummer2
Summary: Just a little excerpt of what if Die Hard crossover with Hilda. This is just a experiment, please tell me if you like it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A New Yorker in Trollberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an updated version of the chapter. I change some bits to help progress story a bit

John was in pursuit of the criminal. The station has been trying to get this man through the whole year. Each time someone got close, the criminal is always one step ahead. As John was running through the freezing New York temperature, the criminal took out a cell phone looking device out of his pocket. The cloaked criminal pressed a button, and a swirling blue portal was starting to appear. John stopped a few feet of the portal as the criminal was entering.   
“What the fuck?”, thought John as he was slowing down. John knew that the criminal has to be apprehended no matter what, so he turned around, took a couple paces, turn back to the portal and started a running start. “John, let’s us fucking hope that this won’t kill us,” John thought aloud as he ran through the portal. The portal closed once John came inside of it. Lights and sounds were hitting him left and right, as he felt his inside moving around. Due to the amount of pain, John fainted.  
When John came to, he heard a young girl’s voice. “Excuse me sir, are you ok?” the voice asked. “I hope he is not dead,” said another voice, this time a boy. As soon as John opened his eyes, he saw three young kids, one boy, two of the others were girls. One girl had blue and yellow scarf, while the other girl was darker. “I’m fine,” said John, as he was sitting up. John felt a sharp pain in his rib cage. “Shit!” yelped John in pain, holding his stomach.   
“Sir, you need some help?” said the dark skin girl.  
“No, I’m fine kid. Just need to find that damn guy,” said John.  
“Um, what man?” asked the girl with blue hair quizzically.  
“That damn fucker who open up that weird gateway,” said John standing up. He was patting around his body when he notices that something was missing. “Ok, which one of you touched my pistol?” he asked.  
“Oh, you mean this interesting tool,” said the blue hair girl, taking out John’s gun, “It looked interesting so I thought I can see what it can do.”   
“Are your stupid kid, give me that,” John said, snatching the gun backed from the girl, “you could’ve of shot yourself.” John unclips the gun clip to check his ammo. He then put it back into his pistol and cocked it. John then put the gun back in its holster. John then looked at the kids. The blue haired girl wanted to say something, but then decided to keep her mouth shut.   
“What is it?” said John, knowing that the girl would say something.  
“I just wanted to say, that I am not stupid. I just wanted to see how that thing works,” said the girl, moving foot lightly to her other foot.  
“Look kid, I have seen many children your age getting killed by these things,” John pointed at his gun, “each day. Trust me, this is the last thing you want to learn how to use,” John explained.   
John then looked around his surroundings and notice that he is not in New York. “Speaking of things, do any of you know where I am?” he asked the children.   
“You on the outskirts of Trollberg,” answered the blue haired girl.   
“Trollberg, huh. How far is that from New York?” asked John.  
“New York?” asked the dark skin girl.  
“Yeah, New York. The great apple. Where Broadway and the statue of liberty are,” John said.   
“I have no clue, sir” answered the blue haired girl.   
Suddenly, a little foxlike creature with antlers came running by towards John. John moved back, having his gun trained on the creature, not knowing if the creature is vicious or not.   
“Twig, there you are, come here you little rascal,” said the blue hair girl. The creature ran towards the girl and started licking her face.   
“What the fuck is that?” asked John, lowering his gun.   
“This is my pet deerfox, Twig,” answered the blue hair girl.  
“That thing looks like something from fucking Chernobyl,” said John.   
The kids looked confuse at what John said. John noticing this, quickly said, “Forget what I just said. You guys said that there is a town nearby.”  
“There sure is. We can take you there,” said the blue hair girl.  
“That would be good, thank you so much,” John said.  
“No problem sir. But may I ask your name?” asked the blue hair girl.   
“My name is John Mclane. And you three?” asked John.  
“I’m Hilda and these are my friends Frida and David,” said the blue hair girl.  
The four of them made their way out of the forest to the walled in city of Trollberg. John was amazed at the wall in city. As they reach inside the village, Frida and David wave goodbye to Hilda, letting her know that they will see her tomorrow. Hilda then took John to her home. As the door open, the mother of the blue hair girl, who surprisingly doesn’t have the same weird color hair as her child, was making food.   
“Hi mum, is it possible if a friend can stay with me?” Hilda asked.   
“Sure Hilda, Frida can stay with you,” said her mom, as she turned around. She then dropped her spoon and ran to get her daughter.   
“Who are you?” demanded the mother.  
“My name is John, ma’am. I am a police officer for the New York Police Department. I was chasing a criminal down when he opens this weird thing. I followed him through, and I was transported here. Your daughter and her friends found me,” said John.   
“And how do I know you are not lying?” asked the mother holding her daughter tightly like a bear protecting her cub in one hand and the other hand a knife.  
“Because of this,” said John taking out his badge. The mother looked at it, reading the badge very closely. The mother then loosens her grip on her daughter. She then turns her attention to John, who was standing there in a bloody shirt.  
“Oh my god your bleeding,” the mother said in a gasp.  
John, surprised at first, realizing what she meant, “Oh this. This is not my blood,” he said.  
“What do you mean it is not your blood?” asked the mother, her eyes widening.  
“I had to take care of some goons back in New York,” said John.   
“What do you mean goons?” asked the mother, raising an eyebrow.  
“It is nothing really big, they were a distraction from the damn criminal,” said John.   
“Well, just take a shower, and we can start having dinner,” said, the mother.  
“Thank you very much ma’am,” said John, “Um, where is the bathroom?”  
“Down the hall and to your right,” said the mother, pointing at the direction to the bathroom.   
“Thank you again,” said John graciously.  
“No problem,” said the mother.  
As John walked away, the mother turned to Hilda. “Hilda, please don’t tell me this is not another homeless man you found,” asked the mother.  
“It is not, we found him lying there outside of the city,” said Hilda.   
“I do hope you made the right choice,” said the mother.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
John joined the mother and her daughter at the dinner table. He forgot how good a home cook meal is, due to the extra long hours of police work he had to deal with.   
“You said that you are police officer. What have been the biggest operations you had to do,” asked the mother.  
“Too be honest, the one I am currently doing is the only biggest operation I have done. But I will tell you, the big things that have happen to me, happen because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time,” explained John.  
“What do you mean?” Hilda asked.  
“Let just say, the things I do for love ones are beyond my line of duty,” said John.  
“Can you tell us one?” asked Hilda.  
“Hilda!” her mother yelled.  
“No, it’s fine. Let see, I had to stop a bunch of terrorists in a building two years ago, when my wife was working in California, a state far from New York. Drop the leader of the group 45 floors down. I also had to deal with terrorists taking over an airport. I was waiting for my wife there and the terrorists were holding them hostage. The TSA try their best to deescalate the situation, which in turn made things worse. They made a passenger plane filled with people crashed. There were…no survivors, “ John said, getting teary as he remember the plane crashing into a fire ball.  
“I’m…I’m sorry to hear that,” said the mother.  
“Don’t worry about it, I blew the fuckers up in the plane they were getting away from. They deserve what they got,” said John, wiping his face, “Now my department and I got a lead on this man. Been stealing from the government. He has killed many people. I chased his through the portal here. So I would warn you all to stay safe. In my time on the dirty New York streets, this man is all kinds of fuck up.”  
Hilda and her mother were shocked to hear this. John, noticing this, decide to say something, “I will take it that this village hasn’t experience any dangerous criminals?”  
“Not really, the worst thing we ever had are troll attacks. And this one time we had a giant black dog chasing us through portals,” said the mother.  
“Wait did you just say trolls, like what comes out of fairy tales,” John said, not believing what he is hearing.  
“Yeah, they been bothering Trollberg. I take it that where you are from, trolls are not an issue,” said the mother.  
“Where I am from, trolls are a child’s fairy tale. Which means…” John was saying until he notice a red laser, “Oh shit, get on the floor.” John, Hilda, and her mother hit the floor as gunshots were deafening the room. John took his pistol out of his holster.   
“What are you going to do?” said the mother.  
“Kill the fucking shooter,” John said as he gets up. He fired a couple shots. He then duck behind the sink as the shooter return the fire. John looked around and notice a mirror on the floor. “Can you pass the mirror?” John said to Hilda. Hilda crawled on the floor towards the mirror and slid it to John. John picked it up and saw where the shooter was. He got up and shot the sniper. The body fell on the floor.   
“Hilda, Johanna, are you okay?” said a disembodied voice.  
“Who the hell said that?” John asked, still have his gun in his hand.  
“Mr. McLane, that is Alfur, an elf. You see, you are able to see him because you have to fill out paperwork,” said Hilda getting up from the floor.  
“An elf. Like the ones at the mall during Christmas time. Oh, this day can’t get any weirder,” John said putting his gun away.   
“Um I don’t know about that sir, but if you want I can give a paper to sign if you want to see me,” said the little elf.  
“Sure, why not,” said John.  
The elf took a piece of a paper and wrote an agreement. He gave it to John and John took the floating paper and a pen.   
“The elf is this tiny,” said John in surprised.  
“What did you expect?” asked Alfur.  
“Santa’s little elves, like in the books,” John said, “Anyways, where do I sign?”  
“On the dotted line, please,” said Alfur.  
John signed the paperwork and then he started seeing the little elf. John was shock to see the elf. As John put his gun away, he remarked, “Jesus, will I have a field day with this when I am back home.”  
The silence were broken by sounds of chattering. “Shit,” John said as he took the pistol out of his holster again. He cracked the door open, only to see in a distance a couple of armed men with leather jackets, walking towards the apartment. John close the door and started to curse to himself. “Well John, this great. This is just fucking great. You bought the guy’s goons with you,” John yelled at himself. John was thinking to himself and he then turned to the mother and daughter. “I need you guys to lock yourself in the room. Don’t open it until you hear my voice,” John said to them as he pushes them to the room.   
“And what are you going to do?” asked Johanna.  
“I am going to take care of them, now go” John said.   
As John took a fire extinguisher off its hooks, everybody else hide in Johanna’s room. John threw the extinguisher towards the hallway and as it was rolling towards the goons, he shot the canister. The canister exploded, sending two of the goons back to a wall, killing them. The other two goons were firing their weapons at John. John took cover behind the doorway and fired back his gun. The remaining goons were killed as the bullets hit them with impact. John put his gun back into his holster and walk back to where the family was.   
“Hey, I took care of them,” said John.   
“Who were they?” asked Johanna getting out of the room.  
“Judging by the clothing, the goons I have been dealing with. Which means that Sebastian is here,” said John.  
“Sebastian?” asked Johanna.  
“The criminal. Which means he is getting reinforcements from my world. I want to see if people have seen him. But that is tomorrow. Now we all need to get some rest,” said John.  
“Where would you sleep?” asked Johanna.  
“I will be fine on the couch,” said John.  
As the family were going to their own rooms, John went into the living room and lay down on the couch. He hope that his gut is right. He also hopes that he can kill Sebastian before he kills anybody else.


End file.
